newhavenrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Gable
Character Name: Charlie Gable Species (Human/Earthling/Other): Human Born on (Earth/New Haven/Other): New Haven Age (Actual/Apparent): Actual: 25, Apparent: 17 Occupation (Registered/Retired/Unauthorized): Registered Prostitute and Pimp servicing male, female, human, Earthling and other if the price is right. Sector (Residence AND Occupational): Residence: Sector 69, Occupational: Where the money is. Education (Basic/Higher Education/Specialty Training): Higher Education Description (Height, Weight, etc - pics welcome): 5' 8", 120lbs, red hair (but dyes it often to suit her needs), green eyes (but has a collection of contact lenses she prides herself on. Background/History: I got hooked on a guy when I was thirteen. Wanted a house full of kids. And he's gonna get em, with that eager beaver bitch of a teacher he left me for. A mathematician. You know...subtract clothes, add my man, divide her legs and multiply. Real eager bitch. I hope they both catch gonorrhea. That'll teach me to fall for older men. Cancer cleaned out my plumbing, but hell...at least it makes it easier for a girl to earn a living. The doc said it was a life affirming decision, and he was right too! This is the fucking life! Don't know what happened to my ex. Hopefully they both have to rub ointment where the sun don't shine to keep control of their herpes flair ups. But I'm not bitter. Being born on New Haven was the best thing for me, really. I tried going the straight and narrow by attending Higher Education, but after going through all that, I realized that I could earn a real good living down in the Pleasure Sector. After all, a girl's gotta eat. And a high protean diet will keep you going for hours. Lots of people say I should run for Senator, but honestly...I fucking hate the idea of giving up my privacy for this shithole of a tin can space station. I just want it to keep on spinning and for the money to keep rolling in. A lot of people are angry that I service any and everyone that suits my tastes (after all, a girl's gotta have her standards). But you know what I say? Fuck em. Just not for free. There's a big dark underground of a world here on New Haven, and I'm a part of it. The biggest thing I got going for me is that I started here on new haven when I was young. You're not supposed to work the Pleasure Sector until you're a member of the union at 18, but what the NHSD don't know won't hurt em. Hasn't hurt me none neither. I got a regular list a mile long of all the right people, but I'm always looking to add a few more. General Facts *Owns and operates numerous bordellos *Newly appointed to the PPU Council *Has access to her own private security force *Has a steady circle of whores which help contribute to a hefty bank account *Owns and operates the only reputable Medical Clinic in 69 reserved for her workers and those she authorizes care for